Walking Frost
by Jacquelyn Frost
Summary: Fem!Jack. Sophia didn't die, but was saved by a mysterious albino, who takes Sophia back to her camp and other mysterious people. I mean, who would expect to meet triplets, living triplets, during a zombie apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1

A girl walked silently through the trees, her lips set into a small smile as she twirled her bat around her. Her long white hair was tied into a high ponytail and her eyes were bright, sky blue. She wore a simple blue hooded jacket that covered her black Deadpool shirt. She also had brown shorts and white flats with brown ribbons lacing up both of her ankles up to her knees. A dark green bag rested on her left shoulder.

She hummed quietly to herself once again dodging a trap. The sudden loud crack of a few twigs caused her to freeze where she stood, narrow her eyes and stop twirling her bat. She set her bag down next to a tree and waited.

The sound was getting louder with each passing second. She readied her bat for anything, but was startled when a young blond, _living_, girl crashed into her. The blond yelped before quickly rolling off.

The bat fell from the albino's hand, causing her to curse quietly. If the girl was running it could only mean trouble. And trouble it did.

Just as the albino went to grab her bat, out from the bushes came two walkers, both with the intent on killing. The one to come out first only went towards the young girl, unaware of the older one. This giving the older time to grab her bat and right herself. The blond looked ready to flee again, her back against a tree and a walker closing in.

The albino growled, eyes narrowing as she swung her bat, hitting the undead on the head. The decapitated walker fell to the ground. The blond screeched again, causing the older to turn around, just narrowly avoiding getting bitten herself.

She cursed once more, putting her beloved bat between her and the walker. The walker bit into the metal bat, grabbing onto it and trying to get to the albino. She squirmed, trying to shake off the dead man, but unable to.

She tripped over a root, causing herself to fall onto her back, and for the walker to fall on top of her. Her eyes widened as the walker was getting closer and closer to biting her.

_I fucking hate my life_, she thought as she felt herself losing her grip on her now bloody bat. The albino couldn't see the blond anymore, but she hoped more walkers didn't show up and get her. Or change their mind and come and get her.

She felt the ground getting colder beneath her and cursed mentally. No matter how much her powers would help her; they might still be seen by the girl and be found out.

The sudden loud _thwack_ and the limp form of the walker on her startled the albino as she pushed it off. The little girl stood shaking with a large tree branch in hand, that was now semi-broken in half. This giving the snowy haired girl time to actually look at the girl.

Her blond hair reached slightly above her shoulders and held in place by a brown headband. Her brown eyes were red-rimmed and lightly tanned skin was blemished with bruises. Freckles dotted her tear streaked face and her lips were set into a fine frown.

The older grinned at her, bat firm in hand, and rose to her full height. The blond barely managed to make it to the paler girl's stomach. "Thanks for the assist there," the taller said with a small chuckle.

The blond remained silent, dropping the broken branch. The albino just continued to grin as she went for her bag and pulled out a few napkins, cleaning the blood from off her bat.

"Now then," she stood, her newly clean bat resting on her shoulder, "what is a young little girl like you doing out here by yourself?" she asked, leaning down to be the same height as the blond. The young girl looked shyly to the ground, her face grim.

The albino straightened, her face growing sad before lighting up in a grin again. "I'm Jacquelyn Frost. At your service," she mock bowed. The blond smiled shyly at her. "Sophia Peletier," she greeted back.

It was in this moment that Jacquelyn noticed the doll by the girl's feet. She smiled before crouching to pick it up. "This is a lovely doll," she said in a light voice, noting the girl tense. "You must keep it safe," she continued, handing the doll over to the girl. Sophia's smile widened and she nodded, slightly lighter than before.

_Aw~. So cute, _Jacquelyn just wanted to hug her and never let go. "Can you tell me where your group is so I can take you there?" she asked softly. The girl looked shyly around herself before nodding. "We were at the highway," Jacquelyn flinched since that was a way away.

Much too far to make it before nightfall, but they could make it back to her own camp before then. "Hey. Sophia dear," Jacquelyn said sweetly, laying her hand down gently on her shoulder.

The girl looked towards her with watery eyes. "I can't take you there now. It would get dark before we reach there and being out here in the dark isn't in our best interest," the crestfallen look the little girl had made the albino wish that she could take her back. "But I can take you back to my camp. We can head out tomorrow," the girl nodded shyly.

Jacquelyn smiled down before offering her hand, the one without the bat, to the girl who hesitantly took it. "By the way," Jacquelyn said, grinning down at the girl. "You can call my Jack."

* * *

**Hello. This is my first ever fanfic AND crossover. I am new to this site. Like, I joined only yesterday. So reviews will be greatly appreciated. Also, there are some things that you must, or probably should, know.**

**1) This isn't just Walking Dead and ROTG. Where is the fun in that. But it is Walking Dead and ROTBTD. No Frozen. Not all characters will be used, but they will have their trademark things with them. Hiccup with his flaming sword, Repunzel with her frying pan, Merida and her bow, and Jack with her (His) ice powers.**

**2) Toothless isn't a dragon, but a mute person. You will meet him later, maybe next chapter or not. But Toothless is in this story and few actually know his real name, but most don't care since it is, well, Toothless.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this and reviewed, flames or otherwise. I do NOT own anything but this story. Jack IS a woman. Jack is twenty, about to be twenty-one. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Au Revoir**


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls made it back to camp with little to no trouble. The camp was a two story cabin with a hand-made fencing surrounding it. Two cars, a van and a truck, were parked in the front. On top of the van sat two people. The first, a girl, had unruly red hair and bright blue eyes wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, brown leather vest, and brown pants with black hiking boots. Beside her, sat a guy with unkempt brown locks and forest green eyes wearing a green turtleneck, brown fitting jeans, and brown hiking boots.

Sophia hid behind the albino, who just smiled down at her before whistling loudly. The two on the van turned to her and she was greeted by smiles. "Jack!" the red head jumped off, grabbing a bow and quiver filled with arrows. She ran over to the two, leaving the other guy alone.

"We thought 'ya weren't come'n back," she said with a clear Scottish accent. Jack laughed, wrapping her arm in a loose hug around the other girl's shoulders. "I'll always come back," Jack said with a wide grin.

This was when the red head noticed the blond hiding behind the albino. "Well. What do we 'ave 'ere?" the red-head asked crouching down to Sophia's level. "I'm Merida DunBroch. You are?" Sophia timidly messed with the bottom of her shirt, glancing up at the blue eyed albino.

Jack nodded silently, her ever present smile warming slightly. "Sophia," she said softly. Merida smiled at her, glancing over at Jack. "Well, Sophia, do 'ya want ta meet everyone?" Merida stood to her full height, earning a nod from the blond.

"Good. 'Ya didn't 'ave much of a choice," Merida laughed as she walked away, leaving a confused blond and exasperated albino. "She is just pulling your leg…sort of. Come on," Jack gently wrapped her arm around the blond.

The two made it to the cabin where Merida had rounded up everyone. "Well! This is it. Toothy is still gone from is 'unt," Merida told the albino, confusing the blond more.

"Well, Sophia. This is our rag tag group of survivors," Jacquelyn waved her arm open to a group of eight people, not including Jack, Sophia, and whoever Toothy was (**We all know who he is**).

"You already met Merida," the red headed girl waved. "The brunette next to her is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," the brunette rolled his eyes. He was the one sitting next to Merida on the van. Sophia just noticed his missing foot, with wide and curios eyes.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of saying my full name?" he asked, crossing his arms with a mock stern face, which looked more like a pout. Jack pouted back, but her lips were still forming a smile. "Nope."

Hiccup rolled his eyes once more, his pout turning into a kind smile. "In front of them are the triplets; Hamish, Hubert, and Harris," in front of the two stood three identical boys.

All three had the same unruly red locks of hair and bright blue eyes as Merida. Each surprisingly wearing the exact same thing; white t-shirt, green pants, brown tennis shoes. They looked about, or older than, Sophia. All three were taller than her by half-a-head, making her the smallest one in the group.

"The brunette girl over there is Rapunzel Corona," a pixie haired brunette girl grinned brightly, her green eyes lighting up. She wore a simple pink dress with pink flats. "And the man beside her is her fiancé, Eugene "Flynn" Rider" a brunette man smiled gently at her. He had a brown goatee and dark brown eyes. He wore a simple white V-neck, green vest, khaki pants, and black boots. Nothing you should wear during an apocalypse. "And finally, the lovely, Astrid Haddock, wife of Hiccup Haddock," the bond, blue eyed beauty, rolled her eyes. She wore a red skirt with spikes, red t-shirt and a black jacket with fake fur line.

"Everyone. This is Sophia. Found her getting chased by some walkers," Jack said sullenly. The triplets flinched at the name, while Merida, Hiccup, and Astrid got hard looks. "They normally only stay on the highway," Rapunzel said in a hushed tone.

Sophia looked down at her feet sadly. "They were," she said simply, too quiet for anyone but Jack to hear. "They chased her off. Luckily, it wasn't the entire hoard, or we would have trouble," Jacquelyn said.

"Someone should be on lookout tonight. Flynn, Astrid. You feel up for the job?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded immediately while Flynn groaned before nodding. Rapunzel nudged her fiancé with a small smile. "Good. I'll show Sophia her room. She is most likely tired, yes?" Jack said, earning a nod from the already yawning girl.

"Where will she sleep? This is a three bedroom, one bath cabin," Rapunzel asked, looking around the already cramped living area. Jack grinned happily. "With me."

Jack was rooming with Toothless. The other person, who needed to say yes, wasn't there and she was definitely taking advantage of that.

"Come on, Sophia," Jack patted the girls shoulder. "You'll be rooming with me," she squeezed her way through the crowd, followed closely by the blond, and up the stairs. They entered the farthest door on the left.

The room was stripped bare besides two single beds that had one pillow each and comforter. A small table underneath a window that was boarded up had ammo and guns laying innocently on it. Jack crawled over to the wall on one of the beds, patting a spot in front of her.

"That bed is Toothless', and I don't want to impose on him from what I'm already doing. Remember, this is just for one night before you are home," Jack said quietly, seeing the hesitant look on Sophia's face.

Sophia clutched her doll close to her chest as she entered the bed. Jack smiled sweetly again, wrapping her arm around the small girl while Sophia rested her head on the woman's other arm. Sophia was out the moment she got comfortable, making the albino giggle quietly. "So cute~"

She tucked in the girl, and lay beside her, staring up at the ceiling. "Goodnight, Sophia."

* * *

**Introductions are over and you all should know what happens next. I am making a love triangle as well! n.n I love triangles when I am not doing math. .**

**Anyway~. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review, fav, or whatever it is you do. Just no killing. Death is not an option unless your Lori. Then you can die.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacquelyn was first to wake, feeling a soft pressure snuggling into her side. She cracked one eye open to see the blonde child, Sophia, sleeping peacefully by her side. Sophia was curled up, snuggling up to her, buried deep under the blankets.

Jack giggled silently, but quickly quieted when she heard something on the other side of the room. Looking over, emerald eyes were watching her carefully. "G'morning," Jack grinned at the man.

The raven nodded in acknowledgement, making Jack smile at him sweetly. Jack slowly rose from her spot, making sure not to wake the blonde. "So then Toothy, when did you get in?" Toothless rolled his eyes at the name before making a few signs with his hands. Jack nodded quietly at him.

'_Made it in just about an hour into the night. Brought back a deer and a few squirrels,_' he signed. Jack scrunched up her nose at the mention of meat, her being a vegetarian. '_Don't worry. Got some stuff for you as well,_' he chuckled silently, making the albino pout at him.

"You better have. Or I'm gonna go all Deadpool on your ass," she smirked at him, making him chuckle again. Sophia moaned quietly, only loud enough for the albino to hear.

Jack looked down at her, her smirk morphing into a small, kind smile. Toothless watched with mild interest, haven't ever seen that look cross Jacquelyn's face before. Jack simply placed her arm protectively around Sophia's shoulders, the blonde snuggling deeper into her side.

Toothless made a small noise, earning Jacquelyn's attention. '_You would've made a good mom,_' he signed out, smiling at her. Jack blushed, turning away from the raven once more.

"You know I can't have children. Especially now in this world," Toothless frowned at the sad tone the usually cheerful albino had.

"Her name is Sophia. She got separated from her group and I am just going to take her back and come home. That is all I can do," Jack continued in a slightly less sad tone, but quieter than her usual one.

The two remained in silence for a while, just long enough for the sun to rise higher. Sophia awoke, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes with one hand. Jack covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Sophia looked around the room before settling on Toothless.

Her eyes widen, trying to put distance between herself and the raven. She just ended up leaning into Jacquelyn. Sophia quickly turned behind her, panic setting in before she finally recognized the albino sitting behind her. Jack smiled, placing her hand on her shoulder in a calming gesture. "That man is Toothless. He can't talk," Jack pointed over to the raven. Sophia silently looked over towards the mute.

Toothless smiled, but didn't bother to sign anything, knowing the young child wouldn't understand what he said. "Hi," the blond said meekly, timidly looking from the floor than into emerald eyes.

Toothless nodded in greeting, making Jack chuckle. "Well. Today is a good day to find your family," Jack said, jumping out of the bed.

Literally.

Toothless rolled his eyes while Sophia watched as the albino basically danced around the room. Jacquelyn went towards the table of weapons, which had more weapons than it did yesterday, and picked up a small hunting knife. She then grabbed her metal bat which was lying innocently by the table. Toothless watched for a moment before standing.

He walked towards the table, grabbing a loaded pistol and a much larger knife than what Jack grabbed. "Where are you going?" Jack asked, raising a brow at the man beside her. He grinned at her.

'_Coming with of course. You and Hiccup both are the worst trouble magnets in the world,_' Jack blushed, confusing the blonde child since she didn't understand. "I'm not that bad," Jack pouted, making the raven let out a silent laugh.

Sophia slowly stood from the bed, picking up her doll and clutching it close to her chest. She silently stood by the bed, watching the two adults.

Jacquelyn and Toothless continued to bicker back and forth, getting things ready to leave. That is, before a gun shot rang out. Jack and Toothless both froze, awaiting more, but nothing came. Even Sophia was straining to hear for more.

"That was in the direction of Hershel and his group," Jack said quietly, looking worriedly at the ground. Toothless frowned, glaring at the boarded up window.

Sophia felt lost once more, not knowing who this Hershel person was. Jacquelyn picked her gaze back from the ground, her grin back on her face as she turned towards Sophia. "We should be heading out now, shouldn't we?" Jacquelyn said, swinging her bat onto her shoulders.

Sophia remained still and silent, just like Toothless as Jack started to leave the room. The two shared a look before following after the albino.

They grabbed some fruit before leaving, saying their goodbyes to those who were awake; which was everyone besides the triplets.

"We might have to make this a two day trip. When we get to the highway, it will be too dark for us to get back. We might have to stay there for the night before going back," the sudden voice startled both Sophia and Toothless.

Toothless nodded in agreement as the three set out on their journey. "Be careful!" Rapunzel yelled after them, waving goodbye. Jack waved back eagerly while Toothless did a short wave. Sophia smiled shyly from behind Jacquelyn.

The three set out, Jack talking quietly but happily. Toothless led the way, making sure nothing was coming for them. Sophia just watched as Jack pranced around, talking, and just being plain silly.

"And then, Toothless over here, the little adrenaline junky, took the motorcycle and did all sorts of flips and tricks. It was amazing!" Jack said with a huge grin. Sophia looked towards the silent man who was also grinning in response.

Jacquelyn started to giggle, confusing the blonde. "I know! I was the only one laughing while everyone else was freaking out," she giggled again. Sophia looked back towards the raven that just rolled his eyes at the albino.

"So then Sophia, darling," Jack suddenly turned her attention to the blonde, startling the girl. "Tell me about your group. Any other cuties like you?" she giggled at the blush that crawled up the blonde's face.

"Well. There is Carl; he is with his mom and dad, Rick and Lori Grimes. He is the only other kid there. Then my mom, Carol. She is nice and I'm worried about her," Sophia looked sadly at the ground at the mention of her mom. Jacquelyn remained silent as she waited for the young blonde to continue.

"Then there is T-dog, Dale, and Glenn. They all are nice, and Dale even owns this really big truck that has a bathroom and bed in it," Sophia smiled shyly at the ground, talking about her friends. "There is also Daryl and Shane. Those two fight a lot," Jack chuckled quietly.

She placed a hand on the child's shoulder, smiling down at her. "They sound cool. Astrid and Merida get into fights all the time to. Just between us, I think it's because they act so much alike," Sophia smiled at the giggling albino.

Toothless suddenly stopped a frown on his face. Jacquelyn looked around, bringing Sophia closer to her chest.

Toothless walked up and inspected the dead deer, brows knit together. Jack followed, curiosity knowing at her. "Gunshot wound killed it. A person must have got it, probably from Hershel's group. But why would they leave the deer then?" Toothless shrugged as he looked around the spot.

He stood suddenly, eyes widened from what he saw. Jack followed his gaze and also widened her eyes. There a few feet away was a much larger blood spot.

Sophia looked for a moment before turning away looking a bit green. Jack looked towards Toothless, her lips nearly invisible.

"What do you think happened?" she asked. Toothless remained still for a moment, before finally signing. '_Something terrible._'

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you did, or didn't. Critics are welcome as long as it is about the story and not just trolling.**

**I do not own ROTBTD or WD. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jacquelyn spread her arms wide as they exited the woods. "Well! Here we are!" she said happily, grinning as they walked up to the street. Luckily, there was no walkers around. Unluckily, there was also no living people around either.

"Do you think you could remember the last place you saw them? So we know which direction to go. The highway is a long area to look," Jack said as she turned towards Sophia.

Toothless silently looked over the vehicles with sharp eyes. He readied his knife as he walked forward first, looking for any immediate danger. When seeing none, he motioned for the two to follow him. Jacquelyn looked into the cars, surprisingly calm. Sophia latched onto the albino's hand, looking nervously around. Sophia tugged lightly on her hand.

"It's that way," she whispered, pointing where the a lot of the cars were. Jack nodded, relaying the message to Toothless. The man nodded before making sure the area was safe. No walkers walked the streets, which was a plus.

"I remember there being a truck filled with water. And there should be an RV. A tan one," Sophia said, clinging tightly onto Jacqueline. Jack nodded, and the two continued onwards to find Sophia's missing group. It was getting dark and they had yet to find her group. Sophia was getting more and more upset as time drew on. It didn't help that the part that Sophia did recognize, they weren't there.

Jack looked worriedly down at the small girl, pulling her closer to her body. "Hey. Tooth. Where do you think they are?" Jack asked as she scoped out another vehicle. Toothless shrugged his shoulders, noting the darkening sky. "_We should find a place to rest. It wouldn't be good to be caught out at this time,_" Toothless signed. Jack nodded, looking down at the blonde practically attached to her hip. She smiled down at her before kneeling down to the blonde's height.

"Sophia. Dear," she said, pulling the blonde's hands into her own. Sophia's eyes were already glossy with unshed tears, making Jack's heart break a little. "We need to find a place to stay tonight. We cab continue in the morning," Jack said, smiling at the blonde, trying to get her to smile back.

Sophia just nodded quietly, her grip tightening on the albino's hands. "Why aren't they here?" Sophia asked so quietly, Jack almost thought she hadn't of spoken. Jack's eyes saddened at the defeated, confused, sad, and fear on the little girl's face.

Jack picked her up, handing her bat to the also saddened Toothless, who took it without complaint.

She held the now crying girl close to her, feeling the tears on her shoulder. She rubbed gentle circles onto the girls back, following Toothless off the road and into the protection of the forest. Sophia ended up crying herself to sleep, resting her head on Jack's shoulder and snoring quietly.

Toothless looked around before pointing up, right into the trees. Jacqueline pouted, directing her look towards the sleeping child. "How am I suppose to get up there, and carry a sleeping kid?" she asked quietly, not wanting to awaken the poor girl. Toothless sighed before taking the child, making sure not to jostle her.

"_Get up. I'll hand her to you when you are up,_" Jack nodded still frowning. She quickly got into the tree before motioning for Toothless to hand Sophia over. The raven just smirked and chuckled. Jack pouted before making grabby hands at him. "_A little attached aren't ya?_" Toothless signed after he handed over the blonde. Jack frowned before sighing. She couldn't deny the truth.

"I always wanted a child. I used to dream when I was little, what she, or he, would turn out like," she giggled wistfully as Toothless climbed into the tree. But from his stance, he was definitely listening. "I also dream of who I would marry," she smiled dreamily. Toothless sat beside her, gazing at the surprisingly still sleeping Sophia.

Jack started to rub Sophia's back. She leaned onto the raven, who stiffened slightly before relaxing into the albino's touch. "I still dream of times like that. But I am scared that it will never come true. I am scared I'll be left here alone with no one," Jack admitted, her own eyes starting to water. Toothless frowned before wrapping an arm around the shaking albino. Jack continued to smile as she gazed at the blonde. "So I am going to make sure no mother goes through losing their baby," Jack finished. Toothless was at a lost for words, even if he could of spoken them. He nodded before noting that Jacqueline had fallen asleep on him.

He smiled as he watched the ground below, listen for any movement and watching for any life. Or as close to life as the walkers can get.

So he quietly stood guard most of the night, making sure the two girls got their sleep.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It took a while to write.  
**

**I also have a poll going on right now. About who will Jacqueline end up with!? There are 7 choices I believe. And I know you all will be confused with one of them, you all will know who if you look, but my little sis wanted that pairing so I said why the hell not?**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, TAKE THE POLL! I LUV YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

Toothless watched silently as walkers passed by silently, oblivious to the three in the trees. His eyes roaming over every car, looking for any signs of life and any danger. It was only three walkers, who were walking away from the three.

Toothless looked down at the still sleeping albino. Quiet snores escaping her slightly parted lips. Sophia was curled up into Jack, surprising since Jack's natural temperature was much colder than normal people's. Toothless chuckled, bringing them closer to him. Jack, surprisingly, curled up into Toothless, sighing in content.

He looked up at the sky, noting that the sun would be up soon. The sky was already brighter, orange peaking from the behind the clouds.

Jack grumbled before slowly blinking her eyes open. She unconsciously brought Sophia closer to her chest, as she looked around herself. "Wha?" she looked around herself before she turned around, her face only centimeters away from Toothless'. She blushed bright crimson, but was unable to move away since Sophia curled herself closer and the albino didn't want to wake her.

Toothless smirked at her, making the albino glare at him playfully. "We need to get started on the day," Jacquelyn said quietly, pouting at the raven. Toothless just continued to smirk, neither moving. "You are impossible," Jack complained.

Toothless chuckled, but didn't deny it. Sophia mumbled incoherently in her sleep. Jack smiled as she wrapped herself around the blonde. "We really should wake her, huh?" Jack said, running her fingers through Sophia's hair. Toothless nodded silently. Jack sighed before gently shaking her shoulder. Sophia blearily opened her eyes. They bulged slightly when she looked down, her hands immediately grabbing onto Jack and holding on tightly.

Jack hushed her quietly, rubbing her back soothingly. "We need to get down and continue the search. We were suppose to be back today, but I want to check on Hershel and his group before we do. I don't like that shot we heard yesterday. Or what we found," Jacquelyn said. Toothless nodded.

Sophia carefully removed herself from the albino, but still clung to the tree, afraid to fall. Jack was quick to jump down and offer her arms up. Toothless helped as he gently lowered her down. After both girls were safe on the ground, Toothless also jumped down, surveying his surroundings before nodding.

Jack looked worriedly in the direction of Hershel's group. Toothless frowned, as well as Sophia. "Do you think he is okay?" Jack asked, looking towards Toothless. The raven shrugged, not knowing the answer and not wanting to lie to the other. Jacquelyn bit her lip. Sophia looked saddened for a moment before tugging on the woman's sleeve. She looked down into sky blue eyes.

"We can go check on him first if you want," Sophia said, barely above a whisper. Jack's and Toothless' eyes widened as they stared at the girl. Jack's face broke into a large smile as she fell to her knees and squeezed the blonde. "Thank you," Jack whispered into her ear, hugging tighter.

Sophia blushed brightly as she looked at Toothless for help. The raven just smiled and ruffled her hair.

Sophia squeaked as the he messed up her hair. She pouted, but smiled as Jack removed herself from the blonde. "Come on. You'll love Hershel. He has two daughters, one close to your age, but still older," Jack continued to talk as they walked beside the highway, close to the trees.

They quickly came upon a dirt road that they started to walk on. "He lives on a farm, and he is a vet," Jack said, giggling. Sophia grinned as well, Jack's excitement rubbing off on her. "They also have this Australian guy there. He is huge," Jack said with wide eyes. Sophia listened intently to every word that the albino spoke. Toothless silently walked behind them, his eyes scanning everything around them for any danger.

"Call him a kangaroo. It is hilarious," Jack said. Toothless chuckled breathlessly.

Jacquelyn pouted as she turned to him, but kept walking. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, mock hurt. Toothless grinned as he started to sign once more. "_Oh nothing of important. But I think the show pony doesn't have room to speak,_" he chuckled as Jack's face heated up.

Jack has never been more grateful that Hiccup wasn't there to translate. She really didn't want that nickname to stick.

They walked until mid-day when they finally came upon the farm. Jack and Toothless were surprised to see cars outside the house, a large tan RV in the front. Sophia's eyes lit up as she tugged excitedly on Jack's sleeve.

"That is the RV I was talking about!" she exclaimed. Jack's eyes widened even more. "Momma is over there!" Sophia laughed as she wanted to run over there. Jack held her back though, frowning slightly. "Why are they here though?" she asked, looking over at Toothless. He was frowning as well, but Sophia was confused. Why can't she go over there?

"You can," Jack suddenly said. Sophia flushed. "Just don't run. They might think we are walkers and try to shoot at us. We don't want that now, do we?" Jack said. Sophia nodded, understanding. The three walked up, Jack pushing the blonde behind her and out of sight. The first to notice them was an old man on top of the RV.

He said something, they were too far away to hear him, signaling to those below him. A man with a buzz cut walked up angrily towards them, followed by a man with a sheriff's hat. "Who are you?" the buzz cut asked. Toothless glared at him, but didn't say anything. Not like he could.

"We came to check on Hershel. We heard a shot and got worried," Jack answered, not at all fazed by the man. The sheriff looked them over, not noticing Sophia who was obediently hiding behind Jack. The buzz cut looked over at Toothless with distrusting eyes, glaring right back at him. "Names?" the sheriff, or what Jack thought was a sheriff, asked calmly. Jack smiled in relief. At least they both weren't assholes.

"I'm Jacquelyn, but call me Jack. This is Toothless," Jack nodded towards the raven, who didn't say a word. Buzz cut scowled. "Got something to say?" he asked rudely towards Toothless, who rolled his eyes in response before signing something to Jack.

She tried not to laugh, but did let out a small, quiet, giggle. "That was rude," she smiled, making Toothless smirk. Jack turned her attention back to the confused men. Well, the sheriff seemed confused. Buzz cut just seemed to get even more angry. "Toothy is mute. Can't say a word, but he can make some noises like when he laughs or whistles," Jack explained calmly. The sheriff seemed okay while it just made the other tense.

"I'm Rick, and this is Shane," Rick, the sheriff introduced. Shane huffed as he turned to walk away. Sophia tightened her hold on Jack, who smiled at the men. "I also think you forgot something," Jack said. By this time, other people had already came to see who was there.

Jack's eyes breifly met dark brown, before she looked away with pink dusting her cheeks. "A little blonde girl with sky blue eyes and freckles dotting her face," Jack said. A blonde woman took a sharp inhale of breath. Jack's icy blue eyes turned to her, smiling sweetly as she patted Sophia's head.

The blonde girl took that as a sign to come out from behind the albino.

Everyone stare in shock at the girl. Then at Jacquelyn and Toothless. Jack's eyes once more looked into shocked dark brown eyes, that seem to brighten slightly with relief. He looked towards her, relaxing his stance slightly and his grip on his crossbow.

Toothless also seemed to notice. He didn't look happy at all.

* * *

**In TWO days the poll will be taken down and replaced with another. I will, maybe, possible, not likely, post the results.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am so sorry it took forever for me to update. Don't forget to review! I luv those who do. And questions, I also enjoy those and will answer those below.**

**I do NOT own Walking Dead, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, or Tangled. Also, NO Frozen. Fuck Frozen (That just made me lose a lot of readers right there! ;3)**


End file.
